In the Elevator
by taaylin
Summary: Após o fim de um caso, Beckett e Castle acabam ficando trancados no elevador. Pós 2x19 - Wrapped Up in Death. ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Tive essa ideia do nada. Achei que ia ser engraçado ver esses dois trancados num elevador ;x Espero que gostem ^^_

_

* * *

_

Castle e Beckett seguiam para o elevador após resolverem um caso. Estavam exaustos, pois não haviam sequer conseguido descansar entre um turno e outro. Aquele caso era do tipo que havia muito o que procurar, cheio de pontas soltas, que não davam folga aos detetives. Mas agora todos podiam ir pra casa, felizes por terem prendido mais um criminoso.

Beckett apertou o botão do elevador e sentiu Castle encostar-se a ela, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Olhou-o por um momento antes de dar um passo para o lado, fazendo-o quase cair. Ele lhe lançou um olhar de cachorro sem dono, mas a outra apenas virou o rosto, tornando a olhar para o elevador.  
As portas se abriram e os dois entraram em silêncio, cansados demais para falarem alguma coisa. Beckett apoiou-se na parede do elevador e fechou os olhos, e ele fez o mesmo. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos até que um sacolejo violento os fez acordar e se segurarem nos apoios das paredes. Entreolharam-se, e os dois pares de olhos voaram para o número do andar. Por dez segundos ficaram imóveis, encarando o número dois, até que Beckett exclamou:

- Não acredito.

- É impressão minha ou o elevador parou?

A detetive ignorou a pergunta e pressionou o botão de emergência. Não houve sineta alguma, mas ela continuou apertando, como se sua vontade de ir pra casa fosse fazer tudo voltar a funcionar.

- Não, não, não... – murmurou baixo, ainda com o dedo no botão.

Castle, por sua vez, tirou o celular do bolso para verificar o sinal.

- Nada. – disse ele, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

- Essa era a última coisa que esperava acontecer hoje. Ficar trancada no elevador. Com Castle. – retrucou Beckett para si mesma, desistindo momentaneamente do botão e pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Será que é problema no cabo? – perguntou o escritor, coçando a cabeça.

- Acho que o problema é você e suas maldições. Mandei verificarem esse elevador naquela vez da múmia, só pode ser você.

- Não tem cabimento nenhum colocar a culpa em mim. Já fui _desamaldiçoado_ e não me lembro de ter olhado qualquer outra múmia nos últimos dias. Talvez seja você – e levantou as sobrancelhas, enfatizando o tom de acusação.

- Eu? Ah, quer saber? Estou cansada demais pra discutir – checou seu próprio celular. – Droga.

Castle encostou o ouvido na parede e ficou assim por algum tempo.

- Beckett – chamou.

Ela estava ocupada demais levantando o aparelho eletrônico à procura de sinal.

- Beckett.

A outra baixou o celular e guardou-o no bolso. Tornou então a apertar o botão de emergência.

- BECKETT! – tentou ele mais uma vez, aumentando o tom de voz.

- O QUÊ? – respondeu finalmente, tão alto quanto ele.

- Você acha que vamos cair?

Beckett franziu o cenho aborrecida e balançou a cabeça como que querendo apagar aquela pergunta desnecessária da mente.

Minutos após muita insistência com o botão vermelho, Castle acompanhando-a sem desviar o olhar, Beckett enfim soltou um suspiro em sinal de desistência.

- Achei que fosse parar apenas quando seu dedo caísse – comentou o escritor. Ela nada disse, tirando o casaco e sentando-se no chão. Castle sentou-se no lado oposto. – O que vamos fazer? – perguntou, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Não sei, Castle – ela apenas respondeu porque sabia que ele continuaria perguntando.

- Hun. Eu sei o que Rook e Heat fariam – comentou, dando um sorriso malicioso, que se estendeu ao vê-la ruborizar.

- Será que você não está tão cansado a ponto de se encostar e dormir?

- Não quando não tenho certeza de que esse elevador não vá cair.

- Não vai, acredite. Agora vire de lado e durma – ela mesma fechou os olhos, com a esperança de que ele fizesse o mesmo. Mas infelizmente esperar que Castle fizesse o que estava pedindo era o mesmo que esperar um milagre.

- Você fica uma gracinha quando está dormindo – ouviu-o dizer. Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou-o a observando.

- Uma gracinha – repetiu ela.

- Prefere que eu defina de outra forma?

Beckett corou contra sua vontade.

- Não.

Ele sorriu, encostando a cabeça na parede, mas sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

- Par ou ímpar? – sugeriu, mas descartou ao ver a expressão da detetive. – Dedinho? Queda de braço?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não pôde conter um sorrisinho diante da infantilidade dele.

- Já sei. Adivinhe o que é isso – e começou a encenar alguma coisa, abrindo os braços e fechando os olhos.

- Ou você é um suicida no topo de um penhasco ou é Rose no Titanic – implicou ela, arrancando um risinho de Castle.

- Na verdade estava pensando no Jack, não na Rose.

- Oh. Jack nem me passou pela cabeça – provocou, vendo-o mudar para uma expressão de falsa ofença.

- Assim você me machuca, Beckett.

Ela riu, esticando as pernas e cruzando os tornozelos.

- Sua vez.

- Não vou imitar nada, Castle, sinto muito.

- Oh, por favor – e fez uma cara de pidão, arrancando uma risada dela. – Vamos, detetive. Não seja tão durona. Solte o Castle que tem em você.

- Não tenho Castle nenhum dentro de mim.

- Quanto mais você nega, mais tenho certeza de que essa sua rigidez é fachada.

- O que.. Virou psicólogo agora? – zombou, com um sorrisinho de canto.

- Nah. Apenas conheço bem minha personagem.

- Não sou sua personagem.

- Não, mas Nikki Heat é. E a baseio em você, não se esqueça disso – e deu uma piscadela.

O silêncio pairou no ar por um momento, até que a voz de Beckett ecoou no elevador.

- Okay. Adivinhe essa.

Castle não teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, pois ela já começava a fazer mímicas.

- Duas palavras – ele disse entusiasmado, ao que Beckett levantou dois dedos. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e deixou apenas um levantado. – Primeira palavra.

A detetive fechou uma das mãos e começou a balançá-la de um lado para o outro, agitando o dedos da outra mão um pouco mais afastada.

- O que está segurando? Isso são dedos torcedores? – perguntou, fazendo-a rir. – Muito bem. Ahn...

Então ela parou com os movimentos das mãos e passou a indicar que usava um chapéu em forma de cone.

- Chapéu. Oh! Era uma varinha!

Beckett fez sinal positivo, acompanhado de um sorriso. Em seguida, incentivou-o a continuar a falar.

- Algo a ver com uma varinha e um chapéu. – e deu uma pausa, pensativo. – Bruxa. A Bruxa de Blair! – chutou, recebendo um aceno negativo. – A Convenção das Bruxas? Oh, oh! Já sei! – apontando para ela como se tivesse plena certeza, disse: - Você é Harry Potter!

- Castle!

- O que é? Estou tentando!

- Desse jeito nunca vai conseguir. Só está pensando nas coisas difíceis!

- Meu cérebro deve ter entrado em curto circuito depois desse caso... Vá lá. Diga o nome.

- Não vou dizer – provocou, cruzando os braços. – Descubra sozinho. Não era você que queria brincar?

- Isso não é justo. – e emburrou ainda pensativo.

Um barulho parecendo um pequeno urso rosnando fez Beckett erguer os olhos.

- O que foi isso?

- Meu estômago – respondeu Castle, apontando para si mesmo. – Faz horas desde que comi alguma coisa.

- Hun. Acho que tenho um pacote de salgadinhos aqui.

Com a notícia, os olhos do escritor brilharam.

Enquanto ela procurava o pacote na bolsa, Castle aproveitou para sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Aqui está – e entregou a ele, que logo abriu e devorou uma mão cheia. – Estava guardando para mais tarde, já que não fazemos a mínima ideia de quando essa coisa vai voltar a funcionar.

- _Émamoaiéia_ – tentou falar, mas sua boca estava cheia.  
Beckett não se importou em saber o que significava. Pegou ela mesma um punhado de salgadinhos e, ao contrário dele, comeu um por um.

Em dez minutos o pacote ficou vazio, e, tomados pelo sono, nenhum dos dois sentiu o sacolejo do elevador algumas horas depois.

Eram dez horas da manhã, mas a dupla já entrava no mesmo elevador em que ficaram presos na noite passada. Por sorte haviam acordado num andar vazio e puderam ir para casa antes do início de outro turno.

- Fiquei pensando sobre o que você imitou ontem – comentou Castle, após um bocejo.

As portas metálicas mal haviam fechado e Beckett checou o sinal do celular.

- Ainda não descobriu? – e riu, guardando o aparelho.

- Eh – resmungou, balançando o corpo.

- Vou te dar uma dica. – O elevador emitiu uma campainha, indicando que haviam chegado ao andar. – "Somewhere over the rainbow..." – cantarolou ela, saindo do elevador deixando-o para trás.

- O Mágico de Oz! – Castle exclamou como se tivesse acabado de ter uma epifania. – Mágico! Oh meu Deus, tão óbvio! – e correu para alcançá-la. – Como pude ser tão ignorante?

- É só uma brincadeira, Castle. Esqueça. – Os dois seguiam até a mesa da detetive, mas não notaram os olhares e risinhos que eram lançados para eles.

- Mas eu já começava a achar que você era péssima em mímica, e no fim eu é que sou péssimo em adivinhar.

Beckett ligou o computador e pôs sua bolsa de lado, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Não seja tão exigente.

- Ahn, Beckett. – ele chamou, parado bem em frente ao quadro usado nos casos.

- Vai me perguntar se há algum problema com seu cérebro?

- Não. Acho melhor você vir até aqui.

A voz séria de Castle a fez levantar e parar ao lado dele. Seu queixo caiu. Estava fixado no meio do quadro uma foto. Nela, Castle e Beckett dormiam lado a lado sentados no elevador, a detetive com a cabeça encostada no ombro do outro. Sentiu o sangue subir pela cabeça e imediatamente puxou a foto do quadro. Os três responsáveis pela imagem riam silenciosos na porta do saguão, mas não puderam conter uma gargalhada quando Beckett fuzilou-os com o olhar, seu rosto completamente vermelho.

- Quem...? - falou por entre os dentes cerrados. Jogou então a foto em cima da mesa e seguiu lentamente até eles, esperando uma resposta.

- Vocês vão paga-ar... - Castle começou a cantarolar, indo se sentar na sua cadeira ao lado da mesa de Beckett. - E eu só vou olha-ar...

Ele apenas ria, silenciosamente.

* * *

_N/A: Agora você vai lá no botãozinho de review e vai escrever o que achou. HAHA x)_


End file.
